1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a shielded connector in which an outer terminal has a shield crimping portion to be crimped onto a shield layer of a shielded cable.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, to transmit radio-frequency electrical signals, shielded cables applicable to radio-frequency uses are used in control units of various kinds of electrical equipment installed in automobiles etc., such as car navigation devices.
Shielded cables have a structure that the outer circumferential surface of an insulation cover that covers the outer circumferential surface of a conductor made of a conductive material is covered with a shield layer. Transmission of radio-frequency electrical signals is enabled because the outside shield layer shuts out external electrical influences.
Shielded connectors are used for electrical connection of shielded cables. Shielded connectors are composed of a shielded cable in which the outer circumferential surface of an insulation cover that covers the outer circumferential surface of a conductor is covered with a shield layer, an inner terminal connected to the conductor, and an outer terminal which houses the inner terminal and has a shield crimping portion crimped on the shield layer.
For example, JP-A-2006-244816 discloses a shielded cable-terminal metal fitting attachment structure in which a barrel of an outer terminal is crimped on a portion, folded onto the outer surface of an end portion of an outer sheath of a shielded cable, of a shield layer and the end portion of the outer sheath.
However, in the shielded cable-terminal metal fitting attachment structure disclosed in JP-A-2006-244816, since the barrel of the outer terminal is crimped onto the outer circumferential surface of the portion of the shield layer in such a manner that end portions of the barrel are laid on each other, the portion, inside the crimped barrel, of the shielded cable is prone to assume a deformed circle in cross section. This means a problem that the radial distance between the core wire (conductor) and the shield layer is made non-uniform, resulting in disorder in impedance.